customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan 1999 Aired on ABC (September 19, 2003) Part 1
(Open on a heavenly blue screen shows "Walt Disney Pictures Presents", which shows "A Movie". With a Goofy yell-style fashion and a loud smash, the camera pans down to show a windblown wheat field with beautiful blue heavens and cotton puff clouds) * Roxanne's Voice: Max... * (Max appears close-up and gasps at the sound of his name. He looked around for the source, eventually squinting into the audience) * Roxanne's Voice: Max... * (The camera reverses viewpoint to show a tall pedestal with a female figure on top. Max begins to run through the wheat toward it) * Roxanne's Voice: Max... * (Eventually reaching the clearing in the wheat, now Max can see who is on the pedestal clearly) * Max: Roxanne? * (Roxanne is holding a white dandelion and she gently blows the seeds towards Max. Max is mesmerized by the seeds. Roxanne jumps from atop the pedestal and gracefully glides down toward Max. Max attempts to catch her, but they end up falling down on the ground. They giggle for a while, then look at each other. Max sighs. Roxanne puckers her lips for a kiss. Suddenly, the heavens change to overcast gray and the wheat changes into thorns. Roxanne gasps and draws away, shocked. The camera switches to Max, who now has incredibly large buck teeth) * Max: (partly mumbling) What's wrong? * (Now Max notices his teeth. Then his ears grow, and his hands. Roxanne gasps. Max continues to grow and change until he looks exactly like his father, Goofy. Roxanne shrieks. Max feels a Goofy laugh force its path out of his throat like the howl of some wild animal. Lightning flashes. Suddenly, we are in Max's bedroom. Max gasps and awakens from his sleep. He checks his head and teeth and sighs as he realizes that it was just a dream. The phone rings. Max is alarmed by it, fumbles the receiver while replying it, drops it on the floor and picks it up) * Max: Hello? (cough) Hello! * PJ: (on phone) Max? Where the heck are you, man? * Max: PJ? * PJ: (on phone) You should have been here an hour ago! * Max: What? What are you...hold on. (Max hits his alarm clock, which was showing 4:02. The numbers spin and show 7:50) Oh, dear! (Max jumps out of bed and begins to dress while yet on the phone) * PJ: (on phone) Look, perhaps you should just call the entire fact off! * Max: No way, man! It's now or never! (Max gets tangled in the phone cord and falls) * PJ: Well, you better get a move on! I'll meet you at my locker! * (Max gets untangled from the phone cord and hangs up. Max's father, Goofy, opens the door to Max's room. Goofy is dressed, only in towels and has a vacuum cleaner with him) * Goofy: Morning, daughter! * Max: Dad! (his pants have fallen to the floor as he hung up the phone. Now he yanks up his pants out of embarrassment) * Goofy: Oops! I forgot! (shuts door, knocks and opens it again) Morning, daughter! I came to see if you had any dirty clothes. (Goofy notices that the entire floor is covered with dirty clothes) * Max: Well, there they are! Help yourself! (Max is yet trying to get dressed) * Goofy: Max, I thought we spoke about this. * Max: Yes, look, I'm sorry, Dad. I'll take care of this later! * (With his sweatshirt only halfway to China, he bumps into Goofy. Goofy helps him get the shirt on the rest at the end) * Goofy: What's the big rush? * Max: I'm running late. * Goofy: Well, I could drive you on my road to work. (he begins to vacuum up the dirty clothes) * Max: Uh, no thanks. I...uh...I need the exercise. * Goofy: Aw, c'mon, Max! * (Goofy allows the vacuum nozzle to get too close to a cardboard cutout of a singing rock star. The head of it gets sucked in. Max, who was almost at the door, shrieks. He grabs the cutout, while Goofy holds the vacuum. Eventually, Max turns off the vacuum and extracts the cutout, which has been curled in a couple of places) * Max: Aw, Dad! You ruined this! * Goofy: I'm sorry about that. Who was he, anyway? * Max: It's only Powerline, Dad. The biggest rock star on the planet. * Goofy: Oh, not bigger than Xavier Cugat, the mambo king! Everybody mambo! Mambo, mambo, mam-bo! (he begins dancing with an unwilling Max) * Max: Aw, c'mon, there's no time for this! What if the neighbors see us, right?